1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a position-matched information system and operating method thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
Radiodetermination is a rapidly developing technology, to which many efforts are being made for the development of mobile communication network technology. Standardization for a next generation mobile communication field is in progress to provide a variety of services to mobile subscribers using radiodetermination.
Radiodetermination in a mobile communication environment is a basic technology for a service that provides location information of a car, ship, or the like, or a service for tracking a location of a mobile terminal.
Current technology allows for a position tracking service in mobile communication that enables position tracking of a mobile terminal within a radius of several meters. This distance was previously a radius of several hundred meters.
Radiodetermination used for the position tracking service generally includes GPS (global positioning system) and DGPS (differential global positioning system). Such positioning systems, however, have various disadvantages. Hence, a new technique using a directional antenna has been proposed as a radiodetermination technique having a high accuracy and a low expense for a system construction.
The above-mentioned radiodetermination techniques are just exemplary; there are various other techniques available for radiodetermination. Further, advanced techniques for radiodetermination will be proposed along with the next generation mobile communication technology.
In another area of communication technology, mobile communication and Internet have merged together so as to enable Internet access and data transmission and reception through a mobile terminal. Thus, the next generation mobile communication service will bring a true wireless Internet era.
Wireless Internet technology has grown in popularity because it maximizes the convenience of usage by overcoming spatial limitations. Thus, by using mobile communication to access the Internet, users are not limited with respect to access points.
In order to provide Internet service based on the wireless Internet technology, radio Internet related standardization, such as wireless Internet browsers and operating systems, is required. Currently, wireless application protocol (WAP) leads in the standardization of wireless Internet technology.
WAP is a standard that supports mobile communication network subscribers, allowing users to conveniently gain access to the Internet. Most of the mobile communication network service providers are planning to expand the service ranges gradually using WAP. The mobile communication network subscribers will thus be provided with a variety of services that were previously limited to the conventional wire-based Internet.
Eventually, when the next generation mobile communication service is developed and deployed, a position tracking service based on radiodetermination will become an important service. Using such a service, various wireless Internet information services that use the position tracking service will be provided. Additionally, the wire-based Internet service which is currently in service will be universalized into the wireless Internet service. That is, there will be services provided to a user with various contents through the conventional wired Internet.
Unfortunately, the service that provides content suitable for the present location of a tracked mobile terminal based on position tracking in a mobile communication network has not been developed. Moreover, there is no service enabling a service provider to provide information relating to English conversation suitable for the location of the mobile terminal based specifically on the position tracking.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.